bintik matahari
by locked pearl
Summary: Sebentar lagi April datang. Musim semi, dimana pertama kali Hori menyodorkan formulir selamat datang kepada Kashima Yuu.


Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun/Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun © Izumi Tsubaki

bintik matahari © locked pearl

* * *

Hori melihat sisi lain dari Kashima akhir-akhir ini.

Gadis itu selalu bersemangat. Mencari perhatiannya dengan ke-sok-akraban (kekerasan dan kasih sayang). Mungkin, kedua orang itu sama-sama tidak sadar apa yang sedang dilakukan. Kashima menikmatinya. Berlarian di lorong menghindari amukan Hori- _senpai_. Ketika dirinya merasa terendahkan oleh Nozaki atau yang lain, keluhan itu keluar dari bibirnya. Hori tanpa sadar menunjukkan kedewasaannya, membuat Kashima salah paham, dan berujung satu benjolan di kepala sang pangeran sekolah.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, bersama dengan kertas-kertas yang tercecer, keluhan yang tak kunjung selesai, acakan rambut, serta pertengahan musim dingin, Kashima lebih sering diam. Dan sedikit lebih rajin mengikuti klub. Hori- _senpai_ sudah sibuk dengan ujian akhir. Walau satu-dua kali menyempatkan datang.

"Hori- _senpai_! Aku ingin makan bersama Chiyo dulu yaaa…" —begitu Hori membuka pintu.

"Kashima!"

"Duh, Kashima itu. Padahal tadi ia biasa-biasa saja."

Satu orang tertawa. "Karena Ketua datang."

* * *

Kashima lagi-lagi dipelintir Hori.

"Ampun! Ampun!"

Hori berdiri tanpa sungkan menggeretnya. "Hah, kau ini! Aku kasihan pada yang lain tahu! Apa kau akan terus begini setelah aku lulus?"

" _Senpai_! Sakit! Aku sudah lama tidak ditendang _Senpai_!" Kashima mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hori melepasnya, membuat Kashima tergeletak di lantai.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah ke klub."

"Makanya jemput aku!"

"Kau bukan anak kecil. Lagipula aku sibuk." kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Kashima yang menekuk mukanya.

* * *

"Sebenarnya _Senpai_ tidak harus ke sini. Bukankah Senpai sebentar lagi ujian akhir?"

Nozaki meletakkan gelas berisi teh di meja.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Kashima sering terlihat murung." tutur Hori menyeruput teh hangat.

Untung ada Mikoshiba, dengan seringai penuh kode. "Yah, itu mungkin karena sebentar lagi _Senpai_ lulus."

* * *

Hori hendak menuju kelasnya saat menangkap Kashima, pagi-pagi, sudah berada di dekat _vending machine_ menikmati minuman dingin. Bukankah pagi ini sudah cukup dingin? Masih bulan Januari.

Kashima termenung. Tatapannya ke bawah. _Ia sedang sedih?_ Hori membatin. Melihat _kouhai_ -nya, anggota klub yang pernah dipimpinnya, berbeda—tidak bersemangat seperti biasa—mengingatkan Hori tentang Bintik Matahari. Salah satu materi di kelas Fisika (yang seharusnya astronomi). Suatu bagian di tengah matahari yang berbeda, sehingga mudah dikenali—karena berbeda dengan sekelilingnya. Melihat Kashima murung seperti ini membuat Hori berpikir keras. Kashima itu kenapa? Ingin Hori menghampiri lalu melempar apalah kepadanya. Tapi temannya memanggil, bertanya apa sih yang kau lihat? Kita bisa telat loh. Menyadari bahwa ia telah memperhatikan Kashima, ditutuplah separuh wajahnya.

"Hori, mukamu kenapa merah begitu?"

"Ini karena dingin!"

"Ooh, begitu. Makanya ayo cepat ke kelas."

* * *

Bukan cuma Hori yang menyadari keanehan sikap Kashima.

Tangan yang meraba kantung tidak menemukan dompet. "Maaf, kalian duluan saja ke kantin. Dompetku sepertinya terjatuh."

"Begitukah? Baiklah, kita tunggu di kantin." Hori melempar senyum kemudian memutar arah.

"Duuh, jatuh di mana sih dompetku itu…"

"Benar, kan? Kashima- _kun_ di beberapa kesempatan tampak murung begitu."

Atensi Hori teralihkan oleh dua siswi yang membawa nama Kashima Yuu ke percakapan.

"Tapi seperti disembunyikan, kan? Ketika mendekatinya, Kashima- _kun_ langsung berlaku seperti pangeran," lanjutnya, "Dan kita lupa bertanya."

"Ada apa ya dengan Pangeran Sekolah?" menjeda, "Ah, tapi sisi sedihnya pun terlihat sempurna. Sebenarnya aku cukup menyukainya sih."

"Banarkah? Kurasa juga begitu. _Sasuga_ Kashima- _kun_ Pangeran Sekolah."

Hori mendengus. Bahkan sedihnya Kashima saja mengundang perhatian untuk _fangirling_. Benar-benar mirip Bintik Matahari yang walaupun tampak redup tetapi diperhatikan dengan saksama.

Kedua siswi tersebut sudah berlalu. Hori kembali menyusuri lantai sampai bertemu dengan sepasang kaki jenjang yang enggan bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Sedang mencari dompet, _Senpai_?"

Kashima, dengan menyebalkannya menunjukkan dompet cokelat Hori.

"Kemarikan!" pinta Hori.

Dengan senyum jahil, Kashima menjauhkan dompet dari jangkauan uluran Hori. "Mana hadiahnya?"

Hori menatap jengkel. Anak ini maunya apa sih?

"Traktir, ya, _Senpai_?"

"Jangan bercanda, Kashima." Kertas yang dibawa Hori sudah terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Hendak menjitak kepala Kashima dengan ini. Tetapi di pertengahan, ayunannya memelan.

Kashima kan yang menemukannya. Untung dia, bukan orang lain. Menyadari fakta tersebut, Hori merasa tidak tahu terima kasih kalau menjitak _kouhai_ -nya itu. Alhasil, kertas mendarat pelan di puncak kepalanya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Kashima. Ayo ke kantin."

Punggung Hori telah berbalik ketika mengutarakannya. Kertasnya menutupi sebagian wajah alih-alih untuk memukul Kashima. Sang Pangeran Sekolah sendiri, berbinar penuh haru. Segera dikejar punggung Hori-senpai.

"Hori-chan-senpaaaaiii!"

—BUK!

Kali ini Hori tidak ragu meninju Kashima yang akan menerjangya.

(Rasanya sudah lama tidak seperti ini).

* * *

"Maaf, teman-teman. Apakah anak ini boleh bergabung?"

"Kashima- _kun_ kah? Boleh kok. Dengan senang hati malah."

" _Senpai_ baik sekali!" Kashima langsung ambil posisi di depan kakak kelas laki-lakinya. Hori menghela napas untuk segera duduk dan menghabisi makanan.

Melihat Kashima yang asyik berbincang dengan temannya, padahal Hori sendiri ada di sebelah gadis itu, membuat Hori ragu akan spekulasi Mikoshiba.

* * *

"Sepertinya Kashima sama sekali tidak sedih akan kepergianku nanti."

Sakura Chiyo teringat akan makan siang di kantin tadi. Tanpa sadar membuat pernyataan _senpai_ -nya terabaikan. "Oh iya, tadi _Senpai_ makan siang dengan Kashima- _kun_ ya? Syukurlah, setelah lama tidak bersama. Pasti menyenangkan."

Dahi Hori mengkerut. "Hah? Menyenangkan apanya?"

Di ruangan yang seketika sempit ini (karena tiga asisten Nozaki berkumpul sekaligus) membuat perhatian gampang teralihkan.

"Yah … pasti itu berlaku untuk Kashima- _kun_ , kan."

"Dia malah asyik bercanda dengan temanku. Sudah ditraktir juga. Aku menyesal telah khawatir karena dia sedikit aneh belakangan ini."

Mikoshiba menahan tawa. Nozaki mengubur diri untuk mempekakan telinga. Bisa menjadi ide untuk _name_.

" _Senpai_ cemburu?"

"Hah?" Menutup mulut dengan tangannya, "Yang seperti itu mana mungkin kan."

 _Bahkan sampai akhir, apa hubungan mereka tidak terselamatkan?_ Mikoshiba menatap prihatin.

"Bukankah Kashima memang seperti itu? Cepat akrab dengan orang lain. Yah, tidak lepas dari sifat sok akrabnya sih. Tapi orangnya memang _easy_ dan _outgoing_ sih."

Sakura mengatup tangan. "Dari sudut pandangku sebagai perempuan, seharusnya _Senpai_ bangga. Hori- _senpai_ kan dekat dengan Kashima- _kun_ yang bisa akrab sama siapa saja."

Dua _matchmaker_ di ruangan ini saling lirik. "Singkatnya, _Senpai_ itu spesial di mata Kashima."

Hori berharap mereka tidak bertanya lebih lanjut penyabab kekesalannya saat makan siang. Ia tidak tahu mau menjawab apa nanti.

Sementara Mikoshiba dan Sakura seakan menggigit jari. Greget melihatnya. Peka dong, peka!

Di sudut lain, Nozaki juga berpikir keras. Aliran ide mengalir deras.

* * *

Sebagai penghormatan kepada kakak kelas yang akan lulus, klub drama mengadakan _farewell party_ di lapangan terbuka. Mantan ketua mereka menyampaikan pesan dan kesan.

Memangku pipinya, Kashima menyaksikan dari sini. Sejak dulu ia senang melihat Hori berbicara di depan semuanya. Memberi arahan ini-itu. Membakar semangat ketika akan tampil, bersorak setelah ini kita berpesta … tapi tidak kali ini. Kalau boleh jujur, Kashima tidak ingin melihatnya. Seperti semuanya akan berakhir saja.

"Aku berterima kasih atas kerja sama kalian selama ini. Terima kasih telah menerimaku sebagai pemimpin kalian. Maaf atas segala kekuranganku. Maaf ketika aku naik pitam dan memarah-marahi kalian. Terutama untuk…."

Hori sadar dirinya telah salah omong. Semuanya diam menatap dirinya. Benar-benar menantikan kelanjutan kalimat. Tapi….

—HORI TIDAK SUDI MINTA MAAF!

"Ehem." Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Pertama kali melihatnya, aku sudah yakin ia akan bersinar di klub drama. Benar saja. Di sela waktu itu, terjadi kejadian yang mengejutkan." Kashima menegakkan punggungnya. "Aku mengetahui kedok aslinya, dan ya, aku telah tertipu—walau ia tidak berniat begitu. Dan kupikir ia senang sekali dengan fakta ini."

"Semakin hari, apalagi sejak aku menggantikan posisi ketua, dia rajin membolos. Membuatku harus menjemputnya dengan cara yang kusukai."

Kashima mesem-mesem di belakang.

"Makanya Kashima!" tunjuk Hori, "Setelah aku lulus, jangan bolos-bolos lagi!"

* * *

" _Nice story, Senpai_."

Perasaan Kashima membaik setelah tadi.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kau akan merepotkan yang lain."

Gadis di sampingnya nyengir tanpa dosa. "Aku cuma begitu kalau ada Hori- _senpai_ saja kok."

"Curang namanya." gerutu Hori merasa tidak adil.

Kashima tersenyum lebar, seperti biasanya. "Karena _Senpai_ istimewa."

—Kashima tertunduk di tanah.

Beberapa langkah di depan mereka, anggota lain berhitung mundur pelepasan kembang api. Kashima sedang kembali ke sebelahnya ketika warna-warna menyebar ke langit. Hori membelalakan mata melihat keindahan.

Padahal kembang apinya beraneka warna. Mengapa Hori merasa bahwa Kashima lebih bersinar?

"Indah … bintik matahari..."

"Hori- _senpai_ , kau melihat ke mana?"

* * *

Hari itu datang. Upacara berlangsung penuh hikmat. Setangkai bunga tercantum di masing-masing dada kakak kelas yang lulus. Mereka ramai-ramai mengambil foto bersama. Menangis sedih bercampur senang.

Yuzuki menepuk punggung Kashima kelewat keras. " _Yosh_ , tahun depan giliran kita!"

Sakura menatap simpati. Berbeda dengan Yuzuki yang kepekaannya dimuat dalam seribu tahun. Mendapati Hori Masayuki di seberang, Sakura mencolek teman tampannya. Memberi dorongan pada punggung. Kashima melempar senyum terima kasih.

"Hori- _chan-senpaaaaiii_!"

Belum mempersiapkan apa-apa, Hori menahan sakit di pinggangnya kala terjatuh di tanah. Kashima merengek sambil memeluk pinggang Hori kuat-kuat.

" _Senpai_ pokoknya harus janji untuk menonton setiap pertunjukkan kami! Harus sering-sering datang ke sekolah!"

Baju Hori basah oleh Kashima. Saat Kashima menerjangnya hingga jatuh saja, sudah membuat Hori kesal. Ingin menabok anak satu ini. Tapi melihat ekspresinya yang tidak biasa seperti ini (dan jujur membuatnya senang karena merasa akan dirindukan—walau dia sendiri tidak sadar), Hori tersenyum. Menepuk kepala Kashima.

"Iya."

Rengekan Kashima semakin menjadi.

Benar-benar Bintik Matahari. Bagian redup, yang selalu diamati. Kesedihan Kashima, seperti itulah.

Hari ini, bulan Maret. Hari kelulusan Hori Masayuki- _senpai_. Musim sudah berganti. Dan sebentar lagi April datang. Musim semi, dimana pertama kali Hori menyodorkan formulir selamat datang kepada Kashima Yuu.

* * *

 **fin.**


End file.
